This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include belt tensioning mechanisms to maintain tension on a belt engaged with rotationally driven engine components. During operation, the load on the belt may vary based on drive requirements of the rotationally driven components. The tensioning mechanism may include a tensioner arm having a first end rotationally coupled to a bracket and a second end having a tensioner hub coupled thereto. The bracket may include a bearing rotationally supporting the bracket relative to an engine structure. The tensioner arm may be rotationally biased to displace the tensioner hub toward the bearing during operation. However, the bearing may be in the same plane as the tensioner hub and belt and may limit travel of the tensioner hub.